milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Strip Mall
The Strip Mall is a two-story building offering affordable office space for rent. The ground level features a donut shop, a nail salon, and a dry cleaner, while the upper level has four offices, one of which belongs to Cavendish and Dakota. Description The Strip Mall is a two-story building with yellowed walls and an old, worn appearance. The bottom level is home to three small businesses, each with a glass door and large windows at the front. The strip mall has a large parking lot, often filled with a variety of different vehicles. There is a sign at the entrance of the parking lot that reads 'AFFORDABLE OFFICE SPACE FOR RENT'. The upper level has a balcony, accessible by a staircase on the far right-hand side of the building. The deck is supported by red poles, and displays three large, rectangular business signs, reading 'DONUTS', in yellow, 'NAILS', in red, and 'DRY CLEANER', in green. There is a metal railing surrounding the deck and a large, rust-orange awning above it. The building has a flat roof. There are four doors on the upper level, accessible by the balcony. Each door has a lantern-like light beside its upper left-hand corner and a colored label on the door. The door furthest to the left belongs to Cavendish and Dakota, and displays a red label reading 'H+G Water Co.'. Cavendish and Dakota's Room Cavendish and Dakota have a small, grungy room in the building with very little furniture. Inside are two identical desks that face each other, Cavendish's with a red office chair and Dakota's with a blue one. There is a locker on top of a filing cabinet against one wall, and a large corkboard on the wall opposite. The locker is used to receive objects from the future to use on their missions. A calendar sits on the wall beside the locker. There is a strange, computer-like machine in the back of the room that is used to contact the future, and more specifically, their boss. Landlord The landlord of the building is Mr. Phillips - a tiny old man who claims to have fought in five wars. Cavendish and Dakota are scared of him and tried to avoid him after they'd failed to pay their rent on time. They panic and hide in their room when he rushes to confront them about it. History In "School Dance", Cavendish and Dakota use the computer to contact Mr. Block, receiving their mission. Initially, when they go to the locker to retrieve a map and wooden stakes, they find it empty. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk" they contact Mr. Block again. He briefly mocks them before hanging up, with their computer printing out a 'receipt' containing an image of him sticking his tongue out. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", Cavendish is asleep at his desk, only to be woken up by Dakota. In "Snow Way Out", Cavendish paces the room while the two of them wait for a call from Mr. Block. Upon receiving it, Cavendish smashes a chair into the machine in the back of the room out of panic. Later the two of them sit in front of the building, where they run into Milo and Zack. In "Picture Day", Dakota packs a suitcase for their vacation as Cavendish mopes at his desk. They get a call from Bob Block through the machine in the back of the room. In "Disco Do-Over", Cavendish and Dakota are asleep on a couch covered in recently collected lawn Gnomes. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", they return home to show Bob Block a silver baseball, thinking it was the alien device they'd found earlier that day. In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Cavendish storms off to the strip mall after deciding to go rogue. Having removed all of his belongings from their home, he erases Dakota's memories and leaves before the effects could wear off. In "Look at this Ship", Dakota enlists Doofenshmirtz' help in finding Cavendish, and they check the strip mall for clues to his whereabouts. While there, Doof picks up a sledgehammer and accidentally bashes it into the concrete wall. He pulls it out, only to hit one of the wooden walls instead, causing the hammer to fall through. Gallery MrPhillips.png CDOffice1.PNG 3 assignment gear.jpg Strip_Mall_night_view.jpg PTS 31.jpg PTS 61.jpg Scream (35).png Scream (39).png SWO (28).png SWO (29).png SWO (65).png SWO (160).png DDO (131).png DWRS (73).png Abducting (193).png Abducting (200).png Look At This Ship (48).jpg Look At This Ship (49).jpg Look At This Ship (50).jpg Look At This Ship (51).jpg Quotes Appearances Season 1 * "School Dance" * "Perchance to Sleepwalk" * "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Season 2 * "Snow Way Out" * "Picture Day" * "Disco Do-Over" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" * "Abducting Murphy's Law" * "Look at this Ship" Category:Locations Category:S